1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal having an LCD module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, portable terminals incorporating various functions may also be regarded as a liquid crystal imaging means having an LCD module for providing users with visual information. The LCD module may include an LCD panel and a circuit board having circuits for driving and controlling the LCD panel integrated thereon.
FIG. 1 shows a simple construction of a conventional liquid crystal imaging means 100 having an LCD module and a main board connected to it. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD module 120 is electrically connected to the main board 110 via cables 125. Connectors 130 are formed at the junction between the cables 125 and the main board 110 so as to electrically connect the LCD module 120 to the main board 110. The main board 110 further has electrical devices and circuits integrated thereon so as to implement major functions of the liquid imaging means 100. In operation, the main board 110 provides and controls data when connected to the LCD module 120.
A conventional LCD module 120 may include an LCD panel and a flexible circuit board or a rigid board for mounting the LCD panel. Particularly, a driver for driving the LCD panel, a power supply terminal for supplying power, and terminals for inputting/outputting signals may be positioned on the flexible circuit board or the rigid board, on which the LCD panel is seated.
The connectors 130 are commonly divided into male and female connectors 131 and 132. When female connectors 132 are mounted on the main board 110, male connectors 131 are formed at one end of the cables 125 with the same number as the female connectors 132 so that the cables 125 are connected to the main board 110.
However, the conventional liquid crystal imaging devices have a problem in that, since cables are used to connect the main board to the circuit board on which an LCD panel is seated, the connectors between the cables and the main board increase the thickness. This limits sliming portable communication terminals, for example.